


Life is like a box of chocolates

by All_for_the_andreil



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Neil gets hurt, barista!Andrew, coffee shop AU, protective!Andrew, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_the_andreil/pseuds/All_for_the_andreil
Summary: Andrew works as a barista and Neil is a regular customer, who always shows up beaten up. Andrew is having none of that.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	Life is like a box of chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> I turned this in as my assigment for school and I’m not even sorry.

Life isn’t like a box of chocolates. You never know what you’re gonna get. Well, boxes of chocolates don’t work that way. On the back, there’re are the written the favours.

“I wish life had that as well,” Andrew thinks bitterly, while staring at the wall of a prison cell.

It all started as a regular day. Andrew woke up, drank his coffee and went to coffee shop to get to work. Nothing about the day was special. Nothing about any of his days is special. But him – the boy around his age, who comes to the coffee shop every damn day with new bruises on his face. Who always smiles and says it’s nothing. Who never allows him to get him his coffee for free and leaves bigger tip that the price of the coffee itself. It takes him days to even find out the boy’s name - Neil.

Andrew didn’t mean to go after Neil. He always wants to but never does. He doesn’t know why it was different today. Maybe it was Neil’s split eyebrow or the hollow look in his eyes or his empty smile when he assured him he was okay. One way or another, it was almost the end of his shift anyway, so he went after him.

Andew didn’t catch up with Neil until later when he stopped in one of the smaller alleys. Neil wasn’t there alone though. There was a man, a man holding Neil by the collar of his T-shirt. Andrew couldn’t do anything but stare at them, too stunned to move.

It was only after the guy punched Neil that Andrew lost it.

He doesn’t remember what happened really. He remembers the blood and distant yells. He remembers the police sirens. He remembers being dragged from the unconscious guy, his face beaten more than the Neil’s every was.

That’s how he ends up in a holding cell. He wonders how he’s going to get out, when suddenly the guard comes and unlocks the door. “Your bail has been paid,” he announces.

Andrew frowns. Who would bail him out? But when he walks out, Neil is standing there with weak smile on his face.

So yeah. Life isn’t a box of chocolates. But maybe Andrew doesn’t mind.


End file.
